Questions and Answers
by techgeekster
Summary: Peter tries to talk to MJ about Norman's funeral, will he tell her who he truly is? Just some random MJPeter fluff! OneShot. Read and Review please!


I paused with my hand in a fist about to knock on MJ's door, _should I do this? She's going to be in so much danger!_ I sighed and let my hand drop to my side; I was about to walk away when I heard the click of the door. My stomach flipped; I spun around to see MJ backing out of her doorway.

"I'm just going out for a walk Liz I'll be back to help you more, bye!" MJ walked all the way out and shut the door and locked it. She turned around and gasped, "Peter!" She grinned, "I haven't seen you for a while, what have you been up to?"

I scratched the back of my head nervously and didn't meet her eyes, "uh, around. MJ, we, uh, need to talk."

Still grinning she stepped forward and took my arm in hers, "alright, let's talk."

I gulped, _I shouldn't be doing this! You know you can't even handle being around her Peter!_ I smiled and started walking arm in arm with her.

After a while I felt her eyes turn to me, I started to shake a little under her warm gaze, "so what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, about what happened at Mr. Osborn's funeral."

She turned her gaze off of me and to the ground and didn't say anything.  
"About what I said…" I trailed off.

MJ's red head slowly turned to me again.

"Well I… I didn't really give you a reason why, did I?" _Ah crap, I'm beating around the bush; just get to the point Peter!_

"No, you actually didn't." She turned her head back to the ground; out of the corner of my eye I could see small tears at the corners of her eyes.

My heart lurched; I was hurting her so much!

"Well, my reason is…" _I'm going to do it; she has a right to know._ I looked around and saw a nearby alleyway. I tugged her hand towards it.

Although confused, she followed me.

Once inside I turned to her again, "MJ, my reason is…" I sighed, "This is really hard."

MJ squeezed my hand reassuringly while also trying to look me in the eye.

I lifted my eyes from the ground to stare into her emerald ones, I suddenly felt stronger. _I can do this; I know I can do this._ I looked around once more then looked into her eyes again. Í quickly mumbled, "I'm Spider-Man."

MJ furrowed her brow, "what?"

_Please don't make me say it again. _Slower, I answered, "I'm…Spider-Man."

Her eyes widened, "you're what?"

I closed my eyes tight, "I'm Spider-Man."

MJ let go of my hand, her eyes wide, they finally went back to normal and she grasped my hand again.

I looked up at her again.

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"Kiss me" she stepped closer, "just one kiss."

Secretly I knew that if I started kissing her I didn't know if I could stop. Still holding her hand I stepped out of the alleyway and walked to my apartment that was close by.

Once to my door I unlocked it and stepped inside.

"Peter…"

I closed the door and looked over at her again.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"MJ, if I start kissing you, I seriously doubt that I could stop."

Her eyes lit up at those words, "then kiss me."

I turned around and stepped out on the balcony desperately trying to avoid her words, I didn't even know why I brought her here in the first place.

MJ walked up to me and took my head into her hands, "kiss me," she repeated.

I looked at her face; my blue eyes kept darting down to her red lips and back up to her eyes. I closed my eyes tight under the pressure, when I opened them again she was much closer. I started to quiver, "please don't do this to me MJ."

"Do what?"

My breath started to quicken, as she got closer, "do this."

"What?" We were practically touching.

My heart was thumping against at a speed I had never felt before. Our lips finally touched. I closed my eyes, taking in the scent of her, the woman I had loved before I had even liked girls. I groaned happily, I wrapped my arms around her slender waist pulling her closer to me. The kiss got deeper until we separated for a split second for a breath of air, but we immediately closed the space between us.

I could slightly feel MJ grinning her sweet grin. We finally separated and I buried my face into her hair, "MJ, oh MJ, how could I let you go."

She stepped back, "I don't know, you tell me." There were tears of joy in her eyes.

I walked into my room and sat down lightly on my bed, "I was afraid you'd get hurt, because of who I am."

"Don't you think you should have let me make that decision for myself, I know the dangers involved in being with you. But I'm willing to risk it, I love you Peter, even if you are Spider-Man."

MJ quickly walked up to me and sat herself down on my lap, she leaned in and kissed me again barely giving me anytime to say the most important three words in my lifetime, "I love you."

**I left this open for a sequel but it'll depend on how many reviews I get so review please!**


End file.
